


Just Once

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Gabriel begs, and Angela regrets.





	Just Once

 

Someone knocked on the door only a few minutes after midnight arrived. The sounds they made were urgent, loud, and exceptionally unwelcome. Angela had been buried in a romantic novel she adored, and she was annoyed at the interruption despite having read the book front to back three times before. Briefly, she worried that the other residents in her apartment complex would complain about the noise. When the knocks continued, until it reached the point that it sounded like the person was going to break the door down, she finally got up to answer the door. Then, she saw who it was on the other side. For a long time, she was frozen in place, staring mutely at him. It took a considerable amount of effort not to slap him and send him on his way. She soon realized he was crying. At the sight, the young woman froze in place and hid her shocked expression with her hands.

His face was mostly hidden, his head hanging low as if he was a small, ashamed little boy. Even after seeing Gabriel in that downtrodden state, it was hard for Angela to let him into the apartment. But bewilderment and genuine concern won out over her caution regarding the pain that he had instilled within her only a few weeks ago. Apparently he was well-aware of just how much he was asking of her, because the second he stepped in and shut the door behind him, he dropped to his knees at her feet and begged her for forgiveness. Any lingering doubt and anger that she had been keeping locked, tight and burning in her chest, crumbled away. She attempted to cling to those emotions as they faded, but they gave way to a natural maternal instinct and a love for him so strong it hurt. Seconds before she had been angry, bitter… resentful towards Commander Reyes.

Even as she forced herself to recall the way he had thrown her away like garbage, the anger she had sworn she’d keep with her at all times eluded her. The only anger Angela felt was at herself, for she had sworn when he left her alone that night that she would never, _ever_ look at him with love in her eyes again. With any interest at all because he didn’t deserve her. Not after breaking up with her the way he did, running like a coward from their feelings. Yet here she stood. Weak before him…and in turn, him before her. Both of them incredibly vulnerable, and silent. But, she was conscious of the cold reality that even now, he held more power over her and always would. Even here, on his knees with tears in his eyes like she had never seen before.

His words alone could break her. Break her again.

Yes. Stubborn, unbreakable Gabriel Reyes collapsed to his knees in front of her; his entire body shaking with grief, and suddenly _she_ was the one most defenseless. No matter what she did in that moment, it would remain in her thoughts for many nights. She wanted to tell him to get up and leave. To do this at a more convenient time. It was after midnight, she was still in her pajamas, he was bothering– All of these were legitimate concerns, but she could not express them.  Angela did open her mouth to reject him but it was as if some invisible force was holding her back, preventing her from speaking up. Maybe that “force” was the tears that spilled down his dark, scarred cheeks. Or maybe it was the way the leader of Blackwatch, such a proud and beautiful man, desperately held onto her as if for dear life.  So instead of rejecting him the way he had her, Angela just stood there, unsure. She didn’t know what to do.

Gabriel buried his face in the long cotton of her rather unflattering night gown. Terrible sobs were tearing from his throat as if he was being tortured. Perhaps he was, on the inside. When he pulled away and gazed at her, Angela couldn’t ignore his condition. Along with a red rim of tears, his eyes had dark circles around them. As if he hadn’t been sleeping.

What in the world was wrong with him...? Angela reached down to touch him, to comfort him, but he shoved her hand away. She flinched away, so terribly confused. His loud, piercing voice startled her.

“Ang, I don’t know what to do,” he snarled, anger reflected in his tone. Anger at himself, anger at whatever he was crying about. His hands slipped upward from where they had been bunched in her nightgown, and tightened around her hips. He held her. She didn’t move from the spot, just stared down at him. And listened. “Please, tell me what I should do, Ang. I can’t do this on my own, believe me I tried. I think about it all night…I can’t reach a decision. I can’t bring myself to _do it_. I keep wondering ‘What if I regret it’ and ‘What if my actions are unjustified?” He is speaking so fast, and so angrily, that Angela can hardly understand him.   She wondered briefly if he had gone insane. His fingers were clenched far too tightly around her waist. It was past the point of just being uncomfortable, and had become rather painful. She shifted from foot to foot, and swallowed back the lump growing in her throat. This was the first time Angela had ever seen her boyfriend – no, ex-boyfriend- cry. Not to mention freak out in this manner. It was heart wrenching seeing him in such emotional turmoil. Her blue eyes were gentle as she gazed at him.

Gabriel smiled when he saw her calm expression and warm eyes. His tirade trickled off into silence, briefly. “Why did I ever give you up?” Angela had no answer for that, but apparently he didn’t expect one because he continued. “I never wanted to. Not a day went by, not a minute went by, where I didn’t think of you.”

Her heart pounded in her chest at his words, twisting painfully. She didn’t understand. She fell to her knees beside him.  Angela would probably never understand the way this man’s mind worked. He clearly felt just as in love with her as she him, and yet he had broken up with her and only now sought her out after _weeks._ Gabriel had been the one who asked her out. At the time, he had been so desperate for her. When she said yes, he had pinned her against the nearest wall and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. Everything had been amazing, like out of a dream or fairy tale. They went everywhere together. The fact that they were dating was well known around headquarters, and was disapproved of by many, but it never bothered them. They hadn’t gone further than a few messy make outs because of his insistence that they date for a while first but it had been magical…at least for her.

But suddenly, the age gap became a subject of discomfort for him. He swore up and down that he had forced her somehow, influenced her decision with his authority and age but the truth was, she had been attracted to him from the moment she met him. Yet, Gabriel had still broken up with her over these reasons. Afterwards, he had avoided her like she was the plague. It had hurt. It had torn her apart. She’d broken up with boyfriends before, and vice versa, but never had she felt so unwanted. Yet here he was, in a hysteria over his decision, tears streaming down his face.

Angela gently touched his cheek, and he didn’t reject her touch this time.  In fact, Gabe sunk against her, and his warm arms wrapped around her body and tugged her close. Gabriel was so warm; he was almost hot. The opposite could be said of the cold kitchen floor they kneeled on. She laid her head on his shoulder. The smell of heady cologne mixed with expensive cigars seeped from his dark clothes. A scent she had always found attractive.

“Honey, do what you think is right,” she smiled, resting her forehead against his and peering at him. His eyes, deep and brown and teary, softened at her words. A sad smile crossed the lips she longed to kiss again. But something about the mood stopped her from doing so. His fingers brushed her cheeks and mouth. He cupped her cheek, and ran a calloused, dry thumb across her lips. She shivered at the contact and squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks heating. “W-why are you doing this so suddenly…and is this truly something to cry over...? I’m yours. Even after you b-broke up with me. I was yours.”

His eyes grew ever softer. “This is about more than just us…If…if it was as easy as just taking you back, I wouldn’t be like this…” He clutched at her, tight again. “Deciding this, is deciding whether I’m right or wrong.” He wiped at his tears, and their embrace finally ended. He cleared his throat and gazed up at her, lips twitching.

Her thin blond eyebrows furrowed. Now, she was just plain confused. If it wasn’t about it being right or wrong dating her, what _was_ it about? “What do you mean, right or wrong? And who else is involved in this?”

“I can’t explain. You…you’ll know. Eventually. But only after it’s all over.” He buried his face in her neck now and her concern only grew. “That’s why I need you. I can’t make this decision on my own. So… tell me not to do it, Ang. Or to tell me _to_ do it. Tell me I’m right, that he’s wrong and is a lying, thieving, manipulative scumbag. Or, tell me I’m a terrible bastard who’s in love with a girl nearly half his age, who wants to…needs to…” His voice trailed off into an agonized shout and he dug his fingers into her, probably hard enough to bruise. “Dammit!”

Holding him in her arms, Angela shushed him, gently. “Gabriel, relax. You don’t have to make this decision right now.” she smiled, voice as soothing as possible. His chest slowed just a bit. She stroked his temple, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead. Her lips brushed his forehead and his grip on her tightened. He was smothering her, burying himself in her as if it was their last moment together.

“It _does_ have to be now.” His words were spoken quietly, sadly. Angela had a very sudden realization…Where it came from, or how, she didn’t know. But she knew in her heart this _was_ the last time they’d be together. Woman’s intuition? It mattered not, because it didn’t change the terrible truth that suddenly hung over her. She was suddenly desperate, and about to cry herself. She could feel it in his embrace, in his tears, in his delicate tone, his heartbroken confession, and the way he begged her to make this life changing choice for him. Yes, this was their last time together. Angela didn’t know why, but she had no doubt it was true. They touched noses, and he smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry. Just…” Gabriel sighed brokenly, “Please tell me what to do, Doc. It’s driving me crazy.”

She was still and silent for a long time. Her thoughts on the situation were chaotic and confused. It was clear that Gabriel wanted a “You’re right” or “You’re wrong” answer from her but she had no idea what this was about, and asking him was pointless. He didn’t want to tell her. Hearing him beg so desperately, weeping for her to make this decision for him…it broke her. She knew only two things. That she needed to do this, and that afterwards she would never see him again.

And it terrified her.  Trembling, she kissed his lips for a fraction of a second. All she knew was that telling him he was right was telling him their love wasn’t wrong. That this unknown person was a liar for presumably saying otherwise. “You’re right, Gabriel. He’s a lying bastard. Falling for me doesn’t make you a sick person. Cause that means that the love I feel for you is wrong too,” she whispered, knowing in her heart that this was the answer that he wanted. Gabe slumped against her, seeming relieved and somehow terrifyingly powerless.

 “Thank you…” His smile was bitter, and cold. “Thank you, Doc. I knew I was right.” They sat there, kneeling on the cold hard floor of her apartment for a long time. Then, he stood. He was stiff and his expression was devoid of the turmoil that he’d come in here with. For some reason, that didn’t make her feel any better. A strange, slippery unease had filled her since she’d met his demands. “Thank you for giving me the power to do what I need to.”

“Gabriel…will you please tell me what this is about? Who told you what we had was wrong? Your concerns about the age gap were sudden and random, but…I never thought someone was influencing you. I think I have a right to know. It involves me too.” Angela waited patiently for his answer, still lovingly running a knuckle across his temple. He turned his eyes to look at her, and now.

Gabriel’s mouth was drawing nearer and he gazed at her in that sad way again.  “Don’t worry about it, Ang.”

And that was that. He stepped close, buried his fingers in Angela’s golden streams of hair, and crushed their mouths together.  Whimpering at the contact, she trembled under his touch. His lips were soft, and warm. His arms wrapped around her, hard with muscle just like his chest. “Just…give me more encouragement. Make me able to do this, Angela.”

“Why Gabriel, what are you going to do?” She whispered, so confused. Tears were beginning to bite at her eyes. But he ignored this.

Why many things. Why was Gabriel talking like this, why did she know that once he walked out he’d never walk back in, why did he come to her apartment in the middle of the night, why wouldn’t he tell her what was going on? Being kept in the dark was so terrifying, so she clung to him. Tightly. Desperate to know more, but also knowing deep inside, she didn’t want to know what he was going to do once he left. And the way he begged her would haunt her.

Finally, she shoved all of the worry behind. He was kissing her, after long weeks of being apart from him. She’d been starved of his attention, and his touches were as thrilling as ever, if not more so because of how long she’d been deprived of it. She pressed her breasts against his hard chest as he pushed her against him. His mouth was hungry, possessive, taking everything from her. His fingers curled up tightly in her hair.

When his big, warm hands pushed Angela’s thighs apart she was not opposed. Not at all. In fact, she spread eagerly. The realization that they’d never gone this far hit her. “Wait, hold on a sec Gabe..! W-what are you doing?!”

Instead of answering her, the man buried his face in her throat. His facial hair tickled, and she couldn’t contain a giggle. His lips pressed wet kisses across the pale, slender expanse of her throat. Finally, he answered. And her heart shattered. “Just once. Just once, Ang. If you don’t want me to…just tell me to stop.”

The giggles caught in her throat, a lump catching them, and they choked her. He was still and hot and heavy above her. Tears burned her eyes. “Just once?” Angela whispered, voice breaking. “Why just…just once?” She knew the answer! She already knew. He wasn’t coming back after he left, but it still hurt. So damn badly. It twisted and writhed and tore at her. Angela didn’t protest when he silenced her with his warm mouth, shushing her gently.  For a long moment, they just pressed their lips together. Slowly, gently, taking their time. Deliciously simple. Gabe was an amazing kisser and had been since they started dating. He’d made her weak to them to the point where her knees went weak from kissing alone…Below, he was hard and hot like the rest of his body, but more.

It was not the first time Angela had felt his arousal. Every time they deep kissed, she felt it. Yet it was always surprising…always exciting. The last strands of her doubt fell away. What did it matter _why_ they’re doing this, _why_ it was the last time? The answer was simple. It didn’t.

What mattered was that he was finally giving in. Finally giving Angela what she wanted.  So she shut up, and she buried her fingers into his hair and pressed herself against him.  Gabriel groaned against her mouth when she pushed into him, eager, and she can’t breathe he’s kissing her so hard now. His tongue pressed softly against her teeth, begging for entrance and teasingly slow. She let him in. Who knows how long they kissed? Minutes, hours? On the cold kitchen floor, bodies crushed together so tightly, never separating their mouths save to take in precious, obligatory gulps of air. But a half a second later they were kissing again…as if it was the only thing keeping them alive.

When his hand teasingly touched her thigh again, and he began to pull away, she realized with startling clarity that she didn’t want it to end there, with kisses. At the same time, Angela didn’t want to do it here, on the kitchen floor like two desperate, prepubescent teens.  Wiping at her mouth, she pulled her mouth away from Gabe, lips raw and swollen from his ravenous kisses.

“Bedroom,” she panted, voice ragged and soft. “Please?”

Gabriel smiled sadly, softly. His fingers grasped her chin, and he kissed her again as he picked her up in his arms. Tears bit at her eyes again. He remembers the way to the bedroom, but they bumped against various walls on the way. So distracted by their kissing. And despite how much it hurts her heart and probably his too they both grin and giggle like children. Finally, they make it to her bedroom. He didn’t bother with the knob, he just kicked the door open with his still booted foot, and carried her inside like some precious parcel. And all the while, he was still kissing her, to the point where her lips were starting to become sore.

Mercifully, Gabe set her down on the bed. Angela took that moment to take in her surroundings. Her room was soft and warm and familiar, and she smiled when she thought about how this was exactly how she’d dreamt it would be. Her eyes were so gentle as he sat on bed next to her, seeming nervous and shaking his head. The only light in the room was the bedside lamp she’d been using to read by, dim and warm. Her bedroom was plain like the rest of her apartment, but it was perfect for right now. They both just sat there, panting, lips wet. His eyes are hot and dark, his expression serious.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, glancing her way. Ever the gentleman. She cursed again at the fact that their lovemaking was coming at the expense of his continued presence in her life. So, Angela took the sight of him in. All of him. Truth be told, Angela loved every part of him from his rugged, scarred face to his big, smelly feet. And everything in between. She smiled timidly and met his dark eyes.

 “More than anything…when you broke up with me…” She went silent, and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “It broke me as well as our relationship. And it’ll break me again when you leave, Gabe. This time, I think, for good.”

Startled, Gabriel looked at her. “How did you know about me leaving?””

“It couldn’t be more obvious that this is our first and last time,” Angela laughed at his surprised expression, oddly amused. She shook her head with a bitter smile. Angela scooted closer on the bed, and curled her arms around his broad shoulders, resting her blond head against him. “Don’t worry about me, Gabriel. I don’t hate you for this. I’m glad that you came to me, actually.” His arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. His breath and mouth was hot on her forehead. Was he crying again?

“It’s not simple. I don’t want to leave. After I do this…you’ll be glad that this is the only night we shared like this. Trust me, I’d stay if I could.”

Angela shuddered at his ominous tone and choice of words. Her eyes narrowed. “Gabe…” She started. “I doubt it.”

His smile was cold, and menacing. “I know it. You’ll hate me. For sure. But a man must have rules, Angela. Limits. And you told me I was right about mine. I can only let myself be pushed so far until even friendship isn’t enough. I’ve had too much taken from me.” The mood was shifting from hot, thrilling…to disheartening. Angela avoided his eyes.

“So…what are you planning on doing?”

“I told you, sweetheart. I can’t tell you. But know this…I’ve just reached a breaking point. You don’t know what it’s like…” He trailed off, eyes hardening like steel. “You are one thing I won’t let him take. Never you. He made me hurt you, made me end what we had. Don’t you see? He told me I was taking advantage of you and for some reason I actually listened and believed him, despite knowing otherwise. Just like I let him…” He trailed off again, with a heavy sigh this time. “Ang, baby, the truth is he just wanted to steal you away.”

She was stiff, and still. Angela didn’t know what to say. After all, there was nothing she could do. Who was he even talking about? Another man was interested in her? Was it McCree, Genji? Truthfully, she’d been thinking about Genji a lot since her break up with Gabriel but it’d never become serious. Her thoughts trailed off as she gazed into her boyfriend’s eyes. He was a rather possessive man but the glint in his eyes right now was something she’d never seen before. It wasn’t simple jealousy. She squeezed his arm and leaned close. “Just who are you talking about?”

He cupped her cheek, her chin, and kissed her hard on the mouth. “Again, Ang. You’ll see. But for now…We should continue…I’m…” he gestured between his legs, and she blushed immediately, remembering with sudden clarity what they’d been doing. Her belly tingled, and he cleared his throat. “Honestly, It’s hard to think straight. I-I want to see you, Angela. All of you.” His shyness was cute, and unexpected. Despite his apparently nervousness, sis calloused hand slipped under her gown to rest against her upper thigh. Liquid heat pooled in her belly, and she squished closer to him, finding comfort in his kiss. He smiled against her mouth.

She whimpered, ultra-aware of the calloused, rough hand so close to her rising heat. She bit her bottom lip, and squirmed. It was hard not to squeeze her thighs together, to lessen the hotness.

 “Take off your boots,” Angela whispered, when she realized how little she was wearing in comparison to him. He winked and chuckled just a bit.

“Only if you take that silly little gown off first…” He grinned back.

 She climbed to her knees on the bed, crawling closer to him. “Silly? Fine…if it’s so silly to you, you do it.” His eyes widened. “Mhm. Take it off me, if you want to see what’s underneath Commander.” She didn’t know she could make her voice so sultry. Shocked at Angela’s seductive tone, Gabriel quickly tore his boots off and practically chucked them across the room. She giggled at Gabe’s eagerness, especially when his fingers found the bottom of her nightgown. Angela expected him to tear it off, and to immediately start doing with her what he wanted, but instead…he took his time.

 His eyes, nearly black with lust, took in every part of her, every inch. Slowly, steadily. He pressed one big hand onto her belly, grazing the soft skin with his fingertips. She became aware of the way he was swollen for her, and vice versa. His hand across her breast felt as if she was being shocked. Heat was pooling ever hotter between her thighs, hotter and hotter by the second. Finally, he took her nightgown off. His shirt followed its descent to the floor. He didn’t bother with his pants, just pushed them and his boxers down. Things happened a lot faster after that, a lot hotter. It was not her first time, but Angela still appreciated his gentle, slow touch. And his eyes never left her own.

He started with his fingers, slipping them beneath her underclothes. One hand on her breast, the other much lower. Both joined in gentle ministrations, Gabriel’s fingers so large and hot. She bit her lip to force back moans threatening to spill out of her in torrents, his skin brushing delicious against her. Her stomach fluttered, as he grazed something hot and swollen between her legs. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him suddenly closer. The hand on her breast moved to cup her face, his chest crushing against hers. He was erect against her upper thigh, but seemed to not care other than a long, labored groan.

He continuously dragged his thumb across that swollen spot once he found it, ignoring the wetness that called to him below until Angela thought she was going to burst. “Gabe, please stop teasing...I need- “

His mouth brushed against hers. “I know. I need it too.”

Angela clung to him again, digging her nails into the back of his neck, resting her face in his warm neck. Cologne and cigar scent made her dizzy, so did the way he pushed her thighs apart and pressed his length against her. The man pushed his pants further down, dark brown eyes gazing into her blue.

“Ready, Angel kisses?”

The tender, loving nickname hurt. It felt like he’d shattered her heart. His childish nickname for her when they’d first met rang in her head. She had playfully kissed a cut on his hand. “Doctor Angel kisses,” He’d called her then. “As pretty as an angel, with kisses just as sweet.” She dug her nails in, to force back tears. His entrance was careful, and slow, and Angela needed it so desperately she swore she would die without it.

He bit his lip, and she was suddenly aware of hot sweaty he was. It was not unpleasant. His dark skin glistened with it. Gabriel placed one hand beside her head, and grasped her right hip with that hand. Both were excessively gentle, as was the way he spread her. She whimpered and clung to him, and he clung back, both of them melting into one another.

“So wet,” he whispered in her ear, deliciously dirty and knowing it. “Is that all for me?”

Angela shuddered. “Of course. All for you, only you,” she whispered back desperately, “Gabe, move please…I need…”

Grinning ear to ear, he began to thrust himself into her. So gentle it was aggravating. Only when she kissed him, hard, did he get the message and pick up the pace. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pinned her beneath him, panting softly into his mouth as he eagerly worked. Angela swirled her hips and bathed in his groans of pleasure and the tidal waves of heat that rushed over her. At some point, his hand gathered both of her wrists and pinned them above her hips. His excitement rose. There, the pleasure truly started. Till then, it had only been small sparks of it. But with his increased efforts, each thrust became a blessing. His pace was rather brutal, and his kiss was even more so until finally he burst, and her along with him only a moment or so after.

He was suddenly sleepy.  Angela smiled, adoring, and gently ran her fingers through his hair when he collapsed beside her. It seemed that making love to her had stolen every bit of energy from him. Angela was sore. 

She waited a long while before she got up quietly, slipping away to her bathroom. When she got out of the shower, she planned to confront Gabriel one last time. She delved under the hot water fall, far too happy for her own good.

 It had been like a dream. She could still feel the way his lips had claimed hers. His touch was like a brand, red hot on her body. She would never forget it, never be satisfied by another, never crave another. She was his, and Angela knew that the reverse was true. Her hand lingered between her thighs in the shower, careful not to let any of his seed leave her, and she wondered when he left if he’d think about her.

The thought of him leaving chased the pleasure away and she ended up crying, and felt a fool for doing so.  Angela cried even more when she discovered Gabriel gone. Apparently, not so tired as she’d thought. 

Days trickled by. Surprisingly, she did see him, at work. Albeit, briefly, and he never looked her way.

When It happened, it shocked even her. Even though she knew to an extent that it was going to happen. She cursed herself for not realizing that this “man” who also desired her, and forced Gabe and her apart, was one Jack Morrison. A man she often shared her time with, and admittedly, had some interest in before she met Gabriel. The thought that the man might still be interested in her had never even entered her thoughts.

Gabriel was right, though. That she would hate him. She did hate him. Hated him so much it tore her apart and for none of the reasons she should’ve hated him. In turn, that made her hate herself. After the incident she resented everything and everyone for a very long time. She was turned bitter, but Angela didn’t hate him at first, not yet. He had disappeared after a massive explosion that shocked her to this day, but she had known _something_ that would happen. Even so, almost nothing remained of the Overwatch headquarters. And it was she who tended to Jack’s terrifyingly bad wounds before he too disappeared. The Strike Commander had practically been dead. It made her feel so guilty, because Angela _should’ve_ hated Gabriel Reyes because of _that_. Because he tore apart his best friend and leader with a cold, relentless rage that could hardly be called human. But she didn’t hate him for it, or even dislike him at that point. No.

She only hated him when months later she lay in the hospital, terribly sick and weeping to Lena Oxton about a poor baby boy who came too many months too early.

 

 

 


End file.
